Derrière le masque
by Alyssa7
Summary: Quand¸une vie bascule et se retrouve chamboulée à cause d'une personne tout droit sortie des enfers...Courte fic (6-7chapitres) plutôt dramatique qui vient chercher une petite larme...please r/r
1. chapitre 1

Derrière le masque  
  
Quand Alohomora, dans son dernier chapitre de "Le secret de ma mère" a mis l'adresse d'un fanart représentant Pansy, je suis allée voir, et ma vision de cette fille a complètement changé. Comme la plupart des gens, je m'étais imaginée cette fille comme une grosse brute, comme étant un garçon manqué. Après tout, elle traînait bien avec Malfoy, elle était froide...pourquoi elle aurait été belle? Enfin toujours est-il que ma vision a complètement changé. Et si elle était belle, séduisante. Enfin, comme certaine personne l'ont déjà dit avant moi, peut-être que ce personnage est prit pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Alors voici une autre fic sur elle. Et je vous conseille d'aller voir cette représentation, pour mieux entrer dans l'histoire. www- personal.umich.edu/%7Edcheng/od/graphics/pansysketch.jpg  
  
N/A: Alors voici une fic Nc-17...cette fic ne fera pas plus de 7 chapitres, peut-être 6, je ne sais pas encore. Mais si vous aimez les histoires dramatiques qui viennent vous chercher, je vous conseille de la lire.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Assise sur son lit, elle se regardait dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Depuis près de dix-sept ans, elle revenait ici, tous les étés. Elle retrouvait ce décors, celui qui lui était si familier. Ce grand lit à baldaquin, drapé bourgogne. Ses mûrs peints de la même couleur et tous les meubles sculptés dans un bois de rose. Une glace antique était posée dans un coin. Ses parents n'avaient rien refusé pour elle. Ou plutôt sa mère n'avait rien refusé, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père, celui-ci ayant disparut peu de temps après sa naissance.  
  
Elle continuait de se scruter au détails près. Le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace aurait plu à bien des filles. Une adolescente, presque femme au regard magnifique. Une taille fine, avec des traits féminins à en faire craquer plus d'un. Des cheveux bruns, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, et elle prenait soin de les laisser boucler dans le bas. Des yeux d'un noir profond, qui vous paralysait au moindre regard. Un nez fin et des douces lèvres rouges perlées venaient ajouter du charme à se regard profond. Elle laissait toujours son cou nue où elle accrochait une chaîne en argent. Cette image, c'était celle qui lui était renvoyée depuis des années. Mais souvent, elle baissait les yeux en la voyant, où se forçait à détourner le regard. Chaque fois, ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas la femme de dix-sept ans, mais plutôt deux yeux noirs qui cherchaient à comprendre, deux yeux noirs avec une lueur de désespoir. Une lueur que personne d'autre n'avait su voir.  
  
Trois petits coups frappés à la porte lui indiquèrent que le dîner était servie. Elle se leva lacement et ouvrit la porte pour faire signe à Sylvia qu'elle mangerait peut-être plus tard. Sylvia était la bonne du manoir. Cette somptueuse demeure où elle résidait depuis sa tendre enfance avec sa mère. Sa mère, là encore était un bien grand mot. Cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même cheveux, même nez, même bouche. La seule chose qui la distinguait étaient ses yeux. Les siens étaient beaucoup plus beaux que ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait avoir vingt cinq ans, alors qu'elle en avait trente. Toujours à travailler et à faire ceci où cela, ne passant au manoir que pour dormir. Pansy avait alors été habitué à se débrouiller seule. Contrairement à d'autres, la solitude ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était même venue à l'apprécier. Elle n'avait jamais eu les parents dont elle aurait eu besoin. Quant à Sylvia, elle aurait été plus digne de l'appeler sa mère, que cette femme qui l'avait enfanté. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé et lui avait porté le peu d'affection qu'elle avait reçu. Même si elle était vieille, selon elle, c'était la seule vraie personne en qui elle avait confiance.  
  
Elle s'était assurée que sa nounou se soit bien éloignée, et elle était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit. Sur le meuble qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, une panoplie d'effets de maquillage reposaient et dans la garde-robe qui se trouvait tout près, des vêtements étaient alignés. De tous, celui qu'elle préférait sans doute le plus, était l'uniforme de Poudlard. Celui-ci n'avait pas été acquis dans le but de l'acheter. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres qui se retrouvaient là. Maintes fois, sa mère lui avait démontré une marque d'affection seulement en lui achetant un morceau de linge ou un parfum très dispendieux. Toute sa jeunesse, elle avait manqué et avait recherché cette tendresse que seule cette femme aurait pu lui procurer. Jamais elle n'avait réussis à la trouver. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait développer cet attitude de défensive contre quiconque l'approchait.  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussé. Sa mère qui rentrait. Distraitement, elle tendit l'oreille pour voir où elle se dirigeait et comme à l'habitude, elle monta les escaliers et se rendit directement dans la chambre des maîtres. Dans ce cas, il aurait plutôt fallu dire, du maître. Jamais un autre homme n'était entré dans la vie de sa mère.  
  
Elle reporta son attention à cette glace qui lui renvoyait la réalité. Elle se força à soutenir son regard, mais en fut incapable. Elle s'étendit sur cet immense lit qui avait accueilli tellement de larmes. Lors de son enfance, elle s'était promis à elle-même de ne jamais se laisser aller à pleurer devant sa mère ou qui que ce soit. Cela signifiait un signe de faiblesse et jamais devant cette femme elle ne se laisserait aller. Très souvent elle avait réussi à refouler sa tristesse et était venue la déverser sur ce lit.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre vitrée, de façon à être dos à la porte, qu'elle avait soigneusement verrouillée. Si elle poussait les deux vitres qui servaient de fenêtre, elle débouchait sur un petit balcon. Sa chambre étant au deuxième étage du manoir, elle avait une vue magnifique sur l'arrière de la sombre bâtisse qui lui servait de maison. Sur les côtés, s'offraient une magnifique forêt d'épinette et la cour débouchait sur une falaise, qui laissait apparaître la mer, un peu plus bas. Cette mer, combien de fois elle l'avait regardé, en pensant à lui? Le ciel était gris, ne présageant rien de très bon. Le silence et la lourde atmosphère la rendait mélancolique. Une larme vint embrasser sa peau de pêche, pour atterrir sur le matelas.  
  
Un oiseau passa devant le mur vitré, un ver au bec. Étant enfant, elle avait toujours voulu voler comme un oiseau. La première personne à l'avoir aidé à réaliser se rêve c'était lui. Mais toutes ses illusions avait disparu en même temps que lui.  
  
Elle en voulait au monde entier. Au moment où pour une fois, quelqu'un l'appréciait pour plus que son corps. Elle avait toujours été cynique avec ceux qui avait osé se frotter à elle. Ceux de qui elle s'était entouré n'était que de pauvres pervers ou simplement des filles qui la jalousait. Puis un jour, elle l'avait vu. Tranquillement, l'amour l'avait emporté sur l'amitié. Tant de choses tendres et douces il lui avait fait découvrir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprenait vraiment ce qu'était l'amour. Mais à peine avait-elle goûté aux fruits de cet amour, qu'on lui retirait. Sans un mot, il avait disparut de sa vie, sans qu'elle n'eut la moindre explication, le moindre adieux.  
  
Elle ferma ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle les réouvrit et recroisa son image dans le miroir qui semblait la narguer. Ses yeux étaient maintenant vide d'émotion, ayant perdu toute leur vivacité, tout leur charme.  
  
Pendant des jours et des jours, elle était restée enfermée, à essayer de comprendre, à chercher un sens à ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait pleurer toute sa rage, mais rien ne pouvait la soulager de la souffrance qui l'habitait. Cela faisait près d'un an et demi et toujours elle vivait avec les fantômes qui l'habitaient. Après son départ, elle avait briser tous les liens qu'elle entretenait et s'était retrouvé dans sa solitude. Elle était encore la plus respecté, mais personne ne voulait se heurter à elle. Plusieurs la craignaient et d'autres étaient sous l'emprise de sa beauté. Mais elle s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui, et maintenant, il n'était plus là.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bon alors je crois avoir réussi à camper mon personnage. L'histoire en tant que telle commence au prochain chapitre...qui est déjà écrit, mais qui sera pas publier si j'ai pas de reviews...c'est simple! So à vous de choisir si vous voulez que je vous donne la suite qui est écrit en bonne partie. Plus re reviews, plus viete elle arrive! 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Disclamer: Je l'ai pas mis au début, so tout le monde sait que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je touche pas d'argent. Mais à vrai dire, y'a un perso qui est à moi...vous verrez bien qui c'est!  
  
Remerciements: Je tiens à remercier Myamora Potter. Parce que c'est en lisant sa fic sur Pansy, que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire la mienne, et sinon je sais pas si vous seriez en train lire ça... So merci bcp !!!  
  
*************************************  
  
Le jour venait de se lever. Tranquillement, elle ouvrit les yeux, en prenant garde à ne pas trop laisser passer de lumière pour ne pas être aveugler. Elle constata que le soleil avait oublié de se levé, et qu'encore une fois, les nuages couvraient le ciel. Mais cela avait peu d'importance pour elle, puisque depuis qu'il était partit, jamais le soleil n'était revenue pour elle. Tous les jours avaient été gris, sans qu'elle puisse en voir la fin. Elle scruta les alentours, tentant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au manoir de sa mère, où elle passerait l'été. Encore un été trop long, qui ne s'achèverait jamais. Puis, pour la dernière fois, elle retournerait à Poudlard, dans une dernière année. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait un fois ses études terminées. À Poudlard, elle s'était réfugié dans la lecture, et cela arrivait parfois à le lui faire oublier l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais elle avait de la difficulté à vivre sans lui une journée, alors que ferait-elle d'une vie entière?  
  
Elle se redressa et constata que la nuit avait effacé toutes traces de maquillage, durant son sommeil. Elle déposa ses pieds sur le plancher en écorce de pin noir et se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre vitrée, la poussa et sortit respirer l'air frais du matin. Le soir d'avant elle s'était assoupie avec ses vêtements. Le vent était frisquet pour un jour de juillet. Elle se força tout de même à rester à l'extérieur. L'air contre son visage lui rappelait que lui aussi sentait le même contre sa peau. Elle se mit alors à rêver de lui. Ses cheveux blonds bien peignés, quelques mèches rebelles volant au vent. Deux yeux gris aciers si sérieux, qui le rendait si mature et adorable. Puis elle fut ramener à la réalité en songeant que peut-être n'était-il plus ainsi. Mais à quoi bon y penser, alors que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Une larme amer s'échappa et vint frôler sa joue. Malgré le temps qui les avait séparer, son coeur ne s'était pas recollé, et peut-être qu'il en serait ainsi à jamais.  
  
Une voiture sorcière se parqua dans l'entrée, la sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. Une sorcière à l'allure sévère en sorti, accompagné d'une plus jeune, probablement dans ses âges à elle. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour ne pas être vue. Qui pouvait leur rendre visite à cette heure? Sa mère ne lui avait pourtant rien dit. Il fallait avouer que rarement elles se parlaient et si elles le faisaient, s'était plus souvent pour de petites phrases tranchantes. Lacement, comme à son habitude, elle s'avança vers sa maquilleuse, et commença son travail. Un mascara à la main, elle en déposa sur ses cils. Elle appliqua du noir sur ses yeux pour leur donner une touche plus ténébreuse. Un peu de rouge pourpre sur ses lèvres et elle était belle comme une déesse. Elle choisi de porter une jupe en toile blanche avec une camisole rose au décolleté plongeant et revêtit son blouson de jean par-dessus. Maintenant, elle devrait comme tout les autres jours se cacher derrière le masque de cruauté qu'elle se forçait à porter. La seule fois où elle avait baissé sa garde, il était entrer dans sa vie, et elle en avait tellement souffert. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'?il, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser ses yeux et sorti rejoindre les deux visiteuses. En chemin elle croisa Sylvia qui lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, tout en s'afférant à préparer la chambre qui se trouvait près de la sienne. Ainsi, ils auraient de la visite pour quelque temps? Doucement, elle descendit les escaliers majestueux qui rejoignaient le hall d'entrée. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait à simplement descendre des escaliers était majestueux. Ses cheveux volaient doucement derrière elle, alors qu'elle descendait lentement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques marches pour observer. Dos à elle se trouvait sa mère et les deux étrangères.  
  
La première, qui discutait avec sa mère, avait un air sérieux et ses cheveux gris tirés, lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Elle semblait absorbé par ce qu'elle disait. La deuxième était visiblement plus jeune. Probablement dans le même âge qu'elle. Des cheveux noirs s'étendaient jusqu'à ses reins, et deux yeux noisettes la fixait sans cesse. Quelque chose s'émanait de cette fille, quelque chose de surnaturelle, de sinistre. Elle était belle, mais l'aurait étét beaucoup plus, si l'impression de cruauté qu'elle donnait n'avait pas été aussi présent. Pansy songea que elle aussi devait donner cette impression, mais que ce n'était que les apparences, car sous ce masque de froideur qu'elle portait, se cachait une jeune femme déchirée.  
  
Les yeux perçants de la mystérieuse fille la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle continuait de l'observé et Pansy ne put soutenir son regard. Elle avança aux côtés de sa mère.  
  
-Pansy, voici Mathilde, la s?ur de ton père, dit-elle en désignant la femme grisonnante. -Il se trouve que celui-ci s'était remarié et après la naissance de son deuxième enfant, il a fait le même coup. Cette dame a eut la gentillesse d'élever cette fillette alors que la mère décédait. Elle doit partir pour plusieurs mois et comme nous sommes la seule famille qui reste à cette charmante demoiselle, nous allons l'accueillir pour l'été. -dit-elle poliment.  
  
Pansy savait bien que sa mère jouait le jeu de la bonne mère de famille, mais qu'elle répugnait totalement l'idée de voir une autre intru dans son manoir. Déjà elle semblait en avoir après sa propre fille, si elle devait s'occuper de celle des autres en plus.  
  
-Je te présente donc Leïla, ta demi-s?ur.  
  
Pansy avait cessé d'écouter ce que sa mère pouvait raconter. Cette fille allait rester ici durant l'été. Par le fait même, elle s'introduisait dans sa vie, et elle n'en avait pas du tout le goût. Elle se détourna pour pouvoir regarder cette étrangère une seconde fois. Celle-ci n'avait pas arrête de la fixer une seule seconde. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant elle. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, cette fille lui faisait peur. Une force ténébreuse s'échappait de tout son corps. Et si elle se trompait, si elle aussi cachait quelque chose et que derrière cet air impassible, elle y découvrait une femme brisée?  
  
"Ne te fait pas d'illusions, je ferai de ta vie un enfer!"  
  
-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Allons Pansy, tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle? -dit sa mère. -Leïla est muette!  
  
Alors qu'elle était cette voix qu'elle avait entendu? Le sourire qu'affichait Leïla la fit revenir dans le monde des vivants. Un rictus si démoniaque qu'il en donnait la chair de poule. C'était bien elle qui avait parlé, et seule elle l'avait entendu.  
  
***************************************** 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
N/A:Bon alors voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic qui je vous l'annonce, fera exactement 7 chapitres, qui sont tous déjà écrit.Ouaip j'ai fini la fic, seulement je vais la poster chapitre par chapitre et je vais attendre un ti peu entre chaque.à moins que j'aille vraiment beaucoup de reviews.Bon so bonne lecture!  
  
*************************  
  
Une semaine avait passé, et Pansy avait développé un haine indescriptible envers Leïla. Cette dernière avait réussit à faire de sa vie un enfer, plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'être pour le moment. Elle enchaînait coup bas sur coup bas. Non pas qu'elle la faisait souffrir physiquement, mais comme un poignard qu'on lui enfoncerait dans le dos sans qu'elle ne le voit venir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, seule elle pouvait entendre Leïla et les phrases mesquines qu'elle lui lançait. Au début, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle-même, réagissait comme ça à Poudlard vis à vis ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais cette enfant du diable ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle s'était mise dans la tête de la détruire. Elle avait commencé son ?uvre en devenant maîtresse du manoir. Tous les domestiques l'adoraient, la voyant comme une enfant adorable, si peu gâté par la vie. Pansy se fichait de savoir qu'elle leur jouait la comédie, seule une personne obsédait ses pensées, et jamais elle ne le reverrait. La plupart du temps, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, sans savoir qu'elle faveur serait accordé à cette demi-s?ur. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle avait réussi à mettre sa mère de son côté.  
  
Pansy rageait de voir sa propre mère, lui accorder toute l'attention et donner toute la tendresse, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Mais elle savait bien que Leïla cherchait à la rendre jalouse, et elle se promit de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Et que lui importait de voir cette femme aux commandes de cette chose. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie proche de cette femme et cela ne changerait pas aujourd'hui parce que celle-ci s'intéressait à Leïla. Elle n'avait rien à lui prouvé, et si elle préférait la fille d'une autre, s'était aussi bien pour elle.  
  
Mais Leïla inspirait la malveillance et elle adorait la souffrance, le mal et voir les autres à son pouvoir. Pansy s'était promis de lui tenir tête, de ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de la craindre et peu importe les menaces qu'elle lui lancerait. Mais le jour où elle était sortit et avait vu cette pauvre hypocrite dans les bras de Sylvia, ça en avait été trop. Elle avait senti les larmes brûlantes montés jusqu'à ses yeux et avait lancé à sa demi- s?ur qu'elle détestait tant, toute sa haine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu Sylvia en colère contre elle, la traitant de pure égoïste et lui recommandant de retourner dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle tournait les talons Leïla affichait un rictus inhumains et ses yeux lançait des éclairs. Elle était vite retourné dans sa chambre et avait pleuré, jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne sortent plus. Elle lui avait volé tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle n'avait plus rien. Comment Sylvia avait pu se faire prendre au jeu de cette fille qui semblait dénudé de toutes émotions humaines? Sur cette amère pensée, elle s'était endormie, et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle s'était réveillée.  
  
Elle se regarda, à travers la glace qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas défait avant de se coucher, formait une étrange coiffure. Certaines mèches retombaient dans son dos, alors que d'autres étaient restés en place. Son pull en laine l'avait gardé bien au chaud durant la nuit, mais ses pantalons étaient près à aller rejoindre le bac à linge et passer au pressing. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa maquilleuse. Elle prit la brosse qui y était posé et commença à peigner doucement sa longue crinière. Celle qu'il avait tant aimé, où il avait tant de fois passé ses doigts.  
  
Elle rencontra un noeud et donna un petit coup un peu plus sec. Elle vint à penser que Leïla était tout comme un noeud et que si elle se battais bien elle réussirait peut être à le défaire. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller devant cette... cette chose. Car elle se devait bien de croire qu'elle était possédé d'une force démoniaque, cruelle, inhumaine, ténébreuse. Rien en elle ne pouvait être bon.  
  
Elle commença le manège qu'elle répétait jour après jour, commençant par maquiller ses yeux, ensuite ses lèvres. Elle échappa alors son bâton de rouge à lèvres et se pencha pour le ramasser sous le meuble. Elle aperçut alors, jonchant le pied de la maquilleuse, une chaîne en argent avec un petit pendentif. Elle le saisit et le regarda. C'était celui qu'il lui avait donné, lui promettant que peu importe ce qui arriverait, il serait toujours là. Elle ferma les yeux et les réouvrit pour observer ce petit coeur qui ornait la chaînette. Alors qu'il l'avait abandonné, elle avait fait disparaître se bijoux, qui le lui rappelait trop. Tout le monde lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait l'oublier, mais elle savait trop bien que jamais elle ne réussirait, qu'elle l'aimait trop.  
  
Elle décida de le porter et délicatement, elle vint l'attacher près de sa nuque. L'argent contrastait bien avec son teint bronzé. Elle décida de porter une partie de l'ensemble de Poudlard, prête à ne pas se laisser démoralisé par cette peste de Leïla. Elle enfila les bas long et mis la jupe courte. Elle enfila la chemise blanche, dont elle laissa les trois premiers boutons entrouverts, laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ne l'attacha pas non plus au niveau du nombril, la chaleur l'accablant trop. Elle jeta un coup d'?il au miroir et prit l'air le plus indifférent et sarcastique qu'elle pu. Jamais plus Leïla ne réussirait à l'atteindre.  
  
Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais déjà le monstre était attablé. Elle lui lança un regard machiavélique, mais Pansy fint de le voir.  
  
Tout la journée, Leïla l'avait agressé, s'accordant les grâces de tout le monde, mais elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne choquait plus Pansy. Après que le dîner ait été servi, sa mère monta à sa chambre et elle voulu faire de même. Mais elle fut sèchement interrompu.  
  
"Tu peux bien joué l'indifférente, mais je t'aurai!"  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir Leïla qui était saisi d'un fou rire enfantin. Elle fut prit de la chair de poule devant ce spectacle et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte et se dépêcha de se précipiter sur son lit. Le pendentif lui chatouilla la peau et elle s'endormi en pensant à lui.  
  
Un faible bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se tourna et regarda son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était presque 1h00 du matin. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé? Elle regarda sa porte et s'aperçut que le verrou avait été enlevé. Prit de panique, elle se retourna et aperçut à travers la porte vitrée une silhouette sur son balcon. Elle devait aller s'assurer de qui se pouvait être. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit. Une douce mélodie fredonnée vint caressé ses oreilles. Elle songea que c'était peut-être sa mère qui se trouvait-là. Mais plus elle avançait, plus la mélodie devenait clair, et la voix n'appartenait pas à sa mère. La comptine était envoûtante et en devenait presque macabre. Elle fit glisser la porte de verre et se trouva dos à la mystérieuse personne. L'étrangère se retourna brusquement et elle constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Leïla. Avec les rayons de la lune qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux noires et sa peau blanche elle avait l'air sorti tout droit des enfer. Le sourire cruelle qu'elle affichait la rendait encore plus abominable.  
  
-Toi? -dit-elle faiblement.- Mais comment c'est possible?  
  
-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne pouvais parler? -dit-elle d'une voix grinçante, à vous glacer le sang.  
  
Pansy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses lèvres remuaient bien et elle n'imaginait aucun son.  
  
-Facile de berner les gens, -dit-elle en riant. - Pour ce qui est de ce que tu entendais par la pensée, ce n'était que de la magie! -Et elle recommença à rire d'un son aigu et aigre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin sale vipère? -lâcha Pansy, dans une colère, dont elle avait du mal à contenir.  
  
-Ta perte!  
  
-Tu n'est qu'un monstre Leïla, jamais tu ne m'auras! Dit-elle sauvagement.  
  
Leïla recommença à rire comme un enfant, le même rire qu'elle avait eu à l'heure du dîner.  
  
-C'est très beau ici, -dit-elle. -Parfait pour un rendez-vous. Tu es déjà venue ici avec lui?  
  
Pansy commença à trembler. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir?  
  
-Oh...il semblerait bien que j'ai touché la corde sensible! Ne te fais pas d'illusion la belle, il t'as complètement oublié! Tu n'étais rien pour lui. Une poupée, il s'est bien amusé à se jouer de toi. Peut-être que je me serais bien entendu avec lui! -lança-t-elle pensivement.  
  
Pansy se trouvait à l'autre bout du balcon et ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui glissaient sur sa peau, telle des couteaux tranchants.  
  
-Oh? Parce que tu croyais qu'il t'avait vraiment aimé? Pauvre naïve. Pour lui et tous les autres tu n'est qu'une pouliche qu'on aime pour ses atouts. Tu as vraiment pensé qu'il t'aimais pour ce tu est vraiment? Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien de pure ma chérie. Rien qui n'aurait pu lui plaire. Il a vite fait son deuil. S'il est parti, c'est parce qu'au fond, il voulait se débarrasser de toi, tu n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Tu l'encombrais. Ton Drago, il est comme tout les autres.  
  
Pansy ne pouvait empêcher les convulsions qui l'avait saisie. Ses jambes ne la retinrent pas plus longtemps et elle s'effondra sur le ciment. Recroquevillée, elle voulait l'arrêté, l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle ignorait, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Leïla s'approcha doucement et releva sa tête où se perdaient ses pleurs, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
-Bonne nuit chérie! -Et elle reparti en riant comme un enfant de 5 ans. Elle avait encore réussit à la détruire.  
  
Elle restait là, à déverser toute sa misère. Elle sentie le médaillon, l'arracha et le lança à bout de force.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
N/A: Bon alors voici un 4e chapitre...je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, il y en aura finalement 7 qui sont tous déjà écrit. Selon moi le meilleur est le 6e mais bon moi qui adore le drama disons que je me suis servie...Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...pis la suite arrive une de ces quatre...dans pas trop long...  
  
Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Elle était resté couchée et repensait sans cesse à ce qu'avait dit Leïla. Ainsi, elle n'avait été qu'un objet. Elle l'accaparait et il était partie pour se sauver. Elle se sentait vide, en détresse, personne pour la sauver. Elle était rescapée d'un naufrage où elle aurait préféré mourir noyée. Elle l'avait tant aimé, il avait fait parti de tous ses rêves, et lui, il l'avait oublié. Elle était maintenant une étrangère pour lui, et peut lui importait de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Il s'était refait une vie, une vie sans elle. Une larme perla sur sa joue et atterrit sur son oreiller. Elle avait verrouillé sa porte avec un sort, pour que personne ne la dérange et avait tendu les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, de façon à ne pas voir ni la porte, ni le miroir qui se trouvait au bout de son lit. Elle avait peur de l'image qu'on lui renverrait. Elle avait seulement laissé libre le côté où elle pouvait voir à travers la grande porte vitrée. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et bientôt, il serait minuit. La lune était pleine et laissait passer les rayons dans sa chambre. Elle en senti un caresser sa nuque et se retourna pour voir l'astre dominer le ciel.  
  
Cet astre, si grand, si beau, si paisible. À ce moment, elle aurait tellement aimé être une étoile et se tenir fière à ses côtés. Elle éclairait bien la nuit, et traçait les contours de tout ce qui se trouvait là.  
  
Émerveillée par ce spectacle, elle continua de contemplé l'extérieur, quand une ombre attira son attention. Une ombre perché sur le balcon et qui l'observait. Elle pensa immédiatement que ce devait être Leïla qui voulait une fois de plus la faire souffrir. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire à être utilisé comme une poupée. Elle se leva et rapidement, elle se dirigea à l'extérieur pour faire face à cet enfant de malheur.  
  
Elle senti alors la fraîcheur de la nuit venir l'embrasser. Depuis que Leïla était venue, elle n'avait plus pris le temps de s'arranger. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais ses yeux si tristes, si vides la trahissait. La chemise laissait passer le doux vent venir chatouiller sa peau. Leïla se tenait reculée dans l'ombre et elle décida de s'avancer pour mieux la voir. Elle s'approcha et manqua s'évanouir lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Deux bras la retinrent, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et perde connaissance.  
  
-Draco? -souffla-t-elle, doucement, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'il disparaisse.  
  
Il restait là, la regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était si belle. Ces longs cheveux bruns et ces deux yeux noirs si sombres, qui lui avait tellement manqué.  
  
-Pansy...-dit il tout aussi doucement.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait là, devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds, retombant près de ses yeux, ses yeux gris aciers dans lesquels elle aimait tant se plonger. Ses traits était plus sérieux, depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il n'était plus l'adolescent, mais maintenant le jeune homme.  
  
Elle avait peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il resserra son étreinte et elle réalisa qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os. Tout ce temps où elle l'avait cru perdu.  
  
-C'est bien toi? -chuchota-t-elle.  
  
En guise de réponse, il caressa sa joue du revers de la main.  
  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une larme se forma près de son oeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était bien là et qu'il la serrait contre lui.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, tous les deux se regardèrent sans parler, craignant de voir l'autre se dissoudre dans la noirceur de la nuit.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là, pour toujours. -dit-il faiblement en déposant de petits baisers sur son front.  
  
Elle releva ses yeux humides et le regarda tendrement. Depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait cesser de croire. Elle avait cessé de vivre au moment où il avait disparut. Elle avait repoussé tous ceux qui avait voulu être près d'elle. Elle s'était entouré de mûrs, sachant que même cela ne le referait pas revenir. Et maintenant, il se tenait devant elle, silencieux, sérieux, mais si beau.  
  
-Elle avait dit que tu m'avais oublié, que c'était terminé...-s'affola-t- elle. -Elle m'a assuré que tu étais parti à cause de moi...-ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
Il posa un doigt devant sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Doucement, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leur bouche ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres vinrent enfin à se toucher, se cherchant et s'accrochant l'une à l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes si délicieuses, ils se séparèrent.  
  
-Je me sentais vide sans toi, Draco. Je me sentais seule, sans personne pour m'aider. -dit-elle, empêchant ses larmes de refaire surface.  
  
Il la regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois où il pourrait le faire. Ses yeux étaient redevenus vifs et une lueur y brillait, telle deux opaques. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous la lune qui les éclairait faiblement. Sa langue cherchait toujours à venir caresser la sienne et elle se prêtait au jeu, sans aucune résistance.  
  
-Je t'aime Pansy...  
  
Et tous deux recommencèrent leur baiser passionné, ayant attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Sans se séparer, ils se rendirent près du lit où ils tombèrent allongés, tous près l'un de l'autre. Drago fit un mouvement, pour se retrouver sur Pansy. Il se détacha d'elle, et l'admira quelques secondes. Celle-ci tourna la tête sur le côté et il en profita pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, sans cesser de glisser de tendre baiser partout dans son cou. Doucement, il se redressa, et entreprit de défaire la chemise quelle portait, mais la parsemant de caresses après chaque bouton défait. Comme il la trouvait belle, sa peau étant si douce, si parfaite. Il descendit doucement, dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Il se pencha pour embrasser la naissance de ses deux seins si parfait, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était tendre et doux, rendant l'instant magique pour tous les deux. Elle le ramena alors sur elle, pour le sentir proche, être sûr qu'il était bien là. Elle leva alors son chandail et lui ôta, découvrant alors un torse bien musclé par plusieurs épreuves qu'on lui avait imposé, et les entraînements de Quidditch rigoureux. Elle commença alors à le couvrir de baisers, alors qu'il traçait toutes les formes de ses seins, du bout des doigts. À son tour, il descendit pour l'embrasser, tout en faisant glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses. Il ne manqua pas de caresser cette peau si douce et qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il lui arracha quelques gémissements de plaisir en passant doucement sa langue au haut de la cuisse. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains le forçant à retourner à sa hauteur, et entre deux baisers, elle lui enleva son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Elle le scruta d'un oeil amoureux, et constata qu'il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient chaque côté de sa figure où des yeux pleins de désir pétillaient. Elle voyait le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et retira le dernier morceau de linge de sa copine. Tous les deux se retrouvaient nus, mais tellement plus beau. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour mieux la voir et il avait de la misère à se contenir tellement il la trouvait magnifique. Il se laissa doucement tombé sur elle, leur deux corps se frottant intimement, créant une chaleur agréable. Il la couvrait de baisers et elle faisait de même. Puis il la regarda et elle lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Il entra alors doucement en elle, provoquant un plaisir intense pour chacun d'eux. Il alla doucement, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui procurerait aucun mal , tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de la caresser. Sa respiration s'était accélérer, mais elle continuait de donner des coups de bassin, pour rendre l'acte encore meilleur. Il continuait d'avancer en elle, sans cesser son contact avec sa peau douce et ses lèvres si impatientes de goûter au plaisirs charnelle. Puis elle laissa échapper un cri, montrant à son partenaire qu'elle était entièrement satisfaite et celui-ci atteint l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Doucement, il se retira et se laissa retombé près d'elle, tout en continuant de la couvrir de baiser. Elle cherchait toujours un contact avec lui, et pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent sans parler.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Draco, -dit elle doucement pour rompre le silence de la nuit.  
  
Comme réponse il lui chatouilla la nuque des lèvres.  
  
Elle vit alors une étoile scintiller plus que les autres. Cette étoile dont depuis si longtemps, elle avait oublié l'existence, croyant qu'elle s'était éteinte. Cette étoile que Draco avait baptisé comme étant la preuve de leur amour. Elle l'avait cherché maintes fois, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu briller. Elle avait cru que l'amour était disparu qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'étoile, mais maintenant, elle savait que cette étoile brillerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
-Draco, pourquoi avoir mis une barrière en nous? Demanda-t-elle mélancoliquement, se rappelant ce que Leïla avait dit. -Est-ce que je ne comptais pas pour toi, est-ce qu'elle avait raison? Dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher le noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge de sortir.  
  
Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Sache que jamais je ne suis parti pour fuir ou pour te faire souffrir. Peu importe ce que cette fille a pu te raconter, elle ne voulait que te faire du mal, mais je suis là et cela ne se reproduiras plus. Ce qui s'est passé, il y a un an et demi, ce n'était pas toi la cause. Voldemort étant revenue au pouvoir, mon père m'a retiré de l'école et entraîné dans un endroit exclu pour pouvoir mieux le servir. Tout c'est déroulé si rapidement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire adieu. Je ne pouvais plus de me languir de toi, de rêver de toi, donc je suis revenu. ,-dit-il, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.  
  
Elle le regarda et vit la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Mais peu lui importait qu'il soit du côté de Voldemort ou pas, s'il était avec elle. Elle resserra l'étreinte qui les unissait, et elle s'endormit dans ses bras.  
  
À l'aube, ils se réveillèrent. Draco devait partir s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son père. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et n'omit pas d'embrasser Pansy pour la saluer, lui promettant de revenir très bientôt. Il se sauva par où il était arrivé. Pansy se dirigea alors vers sa maquilleuse, où elle fit la même routine que tous les autres matins. Avant de se lever, elle remarqua un petit objet qui brillait. Elle s'aperçut que c'était sa chaîne et le pendentif. Draco avait du le trouver sur le sol et l'avait ramassé.  
  
Le coeur heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sortit de sa chambre, croisant Leïla.  
  
"Je sais ce qui c'est passé hier, et crois moi, jamais tu ne le reverras!" et elle partit, gambadant et chantonnant, comme une fillette, laissant Pansy, prise d'un frisson incontrôlable.  
  
************************************************** 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
N/A: Bon alors je sais que je n'ai pas encore remercier les revieweurs et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... je vais plutôt le faire dans le derniers chapitre...mais en attendant merci bcp à tous. Sinon les deux derniers chapitre sont écrit et le prochains est selon moi le meilleur...alors reviewez et vous l'aurez d'ici peu.  
  
*******************  
  
Pansy s'agrippa à la rampe qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, que Leïla ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne connaissait pas Drago, elle ne savait pas où il se cachait, rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Mais intérieurement, elle savait très bien que cette démone était bien capable de les séparer et qu'elle le ferait, quel qu'en soit le prix.  
  
Mais comment l'arrêter? Cet enfant des enfers manipulait qui elle voulait et arrivait à la déchirer, chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Elle devait faire cesser cela, mais elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Si elle essayait de jouer l'indifférente, Leïla ferait des choses irréparables. Mieux valait ne pas emprunter ce chemin. Elle pourrait elle aussi lui faire subir d'atroces humiliations, mais l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux, jamais elle ne l'égalerait. Et puis, il n'était pas question pour elle de s'abaisser au même niveau qu'elle. Et si elle essayait de vaincre Leïla en lui montrant que personne ne tenait à elle? Pansy savait bien ce que c'était de se sentir seul, sans personne pour vous donner quelques preuves d'amour. Cela mène à un bien triste résultat. Elle était passée par-là. Une fois Draco disparut, elle n'avait plus personne, plus de chez soi. Partout où elle se retrouvait, elle était perdue. Elle ne se retrouvait plus elle- même. Tant de fois, elle s'était effondrée en pensant à lui. Tant de fois elle avait pleurer en pensant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Tant de fois elle avait été détruite en l'imaginant dans les bras d'une autre. Mais maintenant il était là, et il lui avait promis qu'il resterait. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si cette pauvre enfant de satan ce mettait de la partie?  
  
Elle ne voulait pas prendre la chance de voir son coeur se redéchirer en mille morceaux. Elle devait agir à tout prix, peu importe les risques. Elle prit une allure sûre et descendit aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dents. Il y avait bien deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, et son ventre commençait à se faire sentir. Elle croisa Dimitri, le chef cuisinier, qui s'afférait déjà à préparer le dîner. Sois il faisait tout ça pour plaire à Leïla, ou bien sa mère avait une réunion qui se déroulerait à la maison et il devait nourrir une quinzaine de personnes. Mais la première option était la plus probable, car si on arrivait à voir sa mère au manoir, c'était un exploit, car en dix-sept ans, elle avait vu sa mère que comme un coup de vent.  
  
Elle saisit une pêche et traversa dans la salle à manger. Elle s'assit à la table, et commença à manger le fruit, tout en observant la pièce. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette pièce magnifique, sans pour autant l'aimer. Elle la haïssait presque. Les seules fois où elle s'y retrouvait, c'était pour manger, parfois face à sa mère qui ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole et qui se dépêchait de monter à sa chambre. Sinon, elle y venait pour manger seule, parfois sous l'?il bienveillant de Sylvia, lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais elle se força à se changer les idées, car penser à sa nourrice était beaucoup trop difficile, depuis que celle-ci avait rejoint le camp de l'incrustée du manoir.  
  
Mais cette salle avait un certain charme. La table et les vaisseliers étaient tous taillés dans un bois dur et foncé. Des motifs avaient été sculpté pour ajouter une finition et la vaisselle en porcelaine étincelait à travers les vitres. Deux plantes majestueuses s'élevaient dans les coins et les murs étaient de grandes vitres, qu'on pouvaient recouvrir de rideaux pourpres. Il y avait une vue magnifique sur la falaise et la mer, presque identique à celle de sa chambre.  
  
Son regard se perdit au loin et elle n'entendit pas Leïla entrer. Cette dernière la fit sursauter alors qu'elle s'assit face à elle. Pansy se retourna et vit que sa demi-soeur manigançait quelque chose. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et le rictus qu'elle affichait donnait la trouille. Pansy fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, mais elle n'était pas là. Il lui faudrait se débrouiller autrement.  
  
Au même moment, Leïla sortit la sienne et prononça un sort pour que toutes les portes vitrées soient verrouillées et par le fait même, elle fit tomber les rideaux. Pansy ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle les réouvrit et dût retenir son cri lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Leïla. Ce n'était plus un visage humain qui était devant elle. C'était indescriptible, mais tout droit sortit des enfers. Qui était cette fille? Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage et un sourire macabre était figé sur sa figure.  
  
-Alors Pansy? Quelque chose te tracasse? -dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Leïla? -dit-elle d'un ton emplie de mépris et de dégoût.  
  
-Je cherche à t'avoir, pauvre naïve!  
  
-Peut-être que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme ça? -répondit- elle, avec un rire sardonique  
  
-Crois-moi, je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide! -cracha-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait du venin.  
  
-Je sais pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça, mais tu m'écoeures Leïla! -dit- elle à son tour.  
  
Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme en face d'elle, lui donna envie d'arrêter le jeu dans lequel elle s'était embarquée, mais elle devait le faire pour elle et pour Draco.  
  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça! Personne ne veut de toi ma pauvre. T'es aussi seule qu'un chat de gouttière. Ton père s'est sauvé quand il a su que tu viendrais au monde, ta mère est morte avant même que t'es pu prendre ton premier souffle. Tous les gens qui t'ont côtoyés étaient à tes ordres mais te détestaient. Peut-être même que ta tante, elle a pris ces fichu vacances pour se débarrasser de toi! Et tu viens ici pour foutre ma vie en l'air? Jamais je vais me laisser faire par toi. Si tu crois que parce que tu t'es attirés les faveurs de ma mère et de tous ceux qui habitent ce manoir, tu vas réussir à m'avoir, tu te trompes. Parce que moi j'ai quelque chose de plus que toi! J'ai un coeur! -lui lança-t-elle au visage.  
  
Elle avait frappé fort et elle le savait. Elle aurait dû faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et prendre une autre méthode. Maintenant elle s'était attirée les foudres de Leïla.  
  
Cette dernière la foudroyait des yeux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareille. Elle pouvait presque voir ses deux yeux prendre feu. Son visage était déformé par la haine qu'elle renfermait. Pansy songea qu'elle aurait vraiment dû s'y prendre autrement.  
  
Leïla se leva et avança vers la pauvre jeune femme qui était restée assise sur sa chaise, incapable de se lever. Elle semblait posséder d'une force ténébreuse, que personne n'aurait pu arrêter. Sans prévenir, elle sauta à la gorge de Pansy et passa ses mains autour de son cou en l'étranglant.  
  
-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas -dit-elle bien clairement d'une voix aigu et aigre.  
  
Pansy se débattait, cherchant à tout prix de l'air.  
  
-Ma mère n'est pas morte à ma naissance, j'ai bien prit le soin de la faire disparaître moi-même! -souffla-t-elle à son oreille, alors qu'elle cherchait toujours vainement l'air pour respirer.- Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer pour toi! -finit-elle, la lâchant au dernier moment, où elle avait cru sa fin venue.  
  
Sans prendre la peine de regarder sa victime, elle se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux et disparut du champs de vision de Pansy. Cette dernière restait assise, cherchant l'oxygène dont elle avait été privée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle recommença à respirer normalement. Cette fille avait tué sa mère! Elle avait tué un être humain. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire cela? Puis les vitres qui l'entouraient se couvrir graduellement de mots. Une écriture enfantine, rouge, rouge comme le sang.  
  
« Tué, sang, mort, »  
  
Partout, laissant à peine quelques espaces visibles entre les lignes. Ces trois mots couvraient tous les mûrs de la salle à manger. Elle détourna la tête où l'on pouvait voir à l'extérieur.  
  
Le spectacle qui s'offraient à ses yeux, lui glaça le sang. Leïla se tenait debout sous la pluie, trempée, le visage collé contre la vitre. Elle avait une fois de plus son rictus inhumain, mais cette fois-ci, ses mains était totalement couverte de sang.  
  
Doucement elle ravala sa salive, et ferma les yeux. Elle souhaitait qu'en les réouvrant, elle s'aperçoive que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais elle les ouvrit et, elle se tenait toujours là, les mûrs toujours couvert du liquide. Elle vit alors les lèvres de Leïla bouger. Elle murmurait quelque chose. Un message qui était visiblement à son intention. Elle se concentra et ce qu'elle parvint à comprendre ne pu que lui faire plus peur.  
  
«C'est ce que je réserve à ton Draco!»  
  
Leïla continuait de débiter sa seule phrase devant la vitre. Elle allait le tué, il y aurait du sang, il serait mort. Non, elle aussi serait morte si Draco succombait. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle s'empressa de sortir de cette pièce maudite , évitant de regarder les inscriptions. Mais il était trop tard, tout était gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sans le vouloir, elle regarda son reflet dans la glace, et elle eut peine à se reconnaître. Son visage était blême et ses yeux...ils étaient différents. Apeurés, abattus, vides, comme avant. Elle s'effondra sur son lit.  
  
Maintenant, elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Mais il n'était pas là pour la consoler. Il avait promis qu'il reviendrais. Mais il ne devait pas, sinon elle en finirait avec lui et jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir! Draco ne devait pas revenir...  
  
****************************************** 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
N/A: Avant-dernier chapitre...  
  
***********************************  
  
Pansy se tenait agrippée contre la balustrade du balcon qui débouchait de sa chambre. La pluie avait cessée depuis peu et avait fait place à un vent froid et déchirant. Elle sentait le froid fouetter sa peau de pêche, mais elle préférait rester à l'extérieur. Si elle rentrait, elle se sentirait étouffer et elle ne supporterais pas de se voir à nouveau à travers cette fichue glace. Ici au moins il y avait de l'air qu'elle pouvait respirer et elle ne sentait pas à tout moment le risque de s'effondrer, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la supporter.  
  
Elle fixait un point au loin, quelque part perdu au milieu de la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des cet espace infini bleu, ayant trop peur de basculer dans la réalité. Si seulement Draco avait été là, il aurait pu l'enlacer de ses bras et la réconforter, simplement par son souffle dans son cou. Mais elle devait affronter la réalité en face, jamais plus Draco ne serait là pour elle.  
  
Les circonstances avaient voulu que ce soit lui qui s'éloigne la première fois et maintenant c'était elle qui devait le tenir éloigné si elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Mais l'épargnerait-elle vraiment si elle agissait ainsi? Lorsqu'elle avait été séparé de lui, elle aurait encore préféré mourir que de continuer à vivre sans lui. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Leïla s'occuperait de lui. Ce serait encore pire.  
  
Comment était-il possible qu'une fille de dix-sept ans ait à faire face à de tels tracas, sans personne pour se confier? Si elle avait écouté son coeur, elle serait déjà partit de ce manoir de malheur pour aller rejoindre son amour, mais elle savait très bien que cela n'aboutirait à nul autre que d'empirer la colère de sa demie-s?ur et de mettre Draco encore plus en danger. Et elle l'aimait tant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le faire. Elle lui devait tant...elle ne voulait pas être la cause de sa perte. Il l'avait aimé comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimé. Il l'avait consolé comme personne n'avait osé le faire, il l'avait compris comme personne n'aurait pu.  
  
Une larme amère descendit le long de sa joue et tomba dans le vide pour aller se perdre parmi les gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient déposées sur le sol. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que sa vie devienne à un tel point un enfer? Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'enfin elle prendrait un tournant différent et qu'elle pourrait enfin être heureuse. Mais les rêves avaient rapidement laisser place à la sombre réalité depuis que Leïla la hantait. Maintenant il n'était plus question d'avenir, car elle n'avait plus de destin, plus de futur. Son avenir se résumait à Draco et désormais il n'y avait plus de Draco. Plus de Draco, plus d'espoir, plus de lendemain.  
  
De fines gouttes recommencèrent à tomber des nuages et Pansy décida de regagner ses appartements, même si sa tête était en désaccord avec cette idée. Elle se laissa choir sur son lit, essayant de vider sa tête de tout ce qui pouvait l'assaillir. Mais comment réussir à se sortir de la tête l'homme qui a donné un sens à votre vie, sachant que jamais vous n'aurez l'occasion de replonger vos yeux dans les siens, histoire de se perdre un instant dans un monde imaginaire. Elle n'arrivait pas.  
  
Elle éclata alors en sanglot, laissant déverser toute sa rage contre Leïla. Un coup de tonnerre la fit alors sursauter et elle releva la tête, pour constater avec indifférence que la petite pluie s'était transformé en un orage effrayant. Quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose d'inhumain, quelque chose diabolique. Comme une comptine. Cette même comptine qui l'avait réveillé quelques nuits au par avant.  
  
Elle se força à se lever et péniblement avança jusqu'à la porte vitré en chancelant. Elle prit la peine de se placer de façon à ne pas être vu mais pouvoir prendre note de ce qui se passait.  
  
Leïla se tenait assise à califourchon dans l'herbe, sous la pluie, trempée. Le tout lui conférait un air encore moins humain qu'à la normal. Elle était de dos à Pansy qui ne pouvait pas voir son visage, que ses longs cheveux noirs, ce qui fut une chance pour elle. Elle chantonnait et tournait les pages d'un livre. Pas la peine pour Pansy de vérifier de quel genre d'ouvrage il s'agissait. Mais la mélodie était enfantine et dégageait une sorte d'énergie effrayante. Elle entrouvrit la vitre pour essayer d'entendre la chanson au milieu du vent qui soufflait.  
  
" Je...fais...du...mal,  
  
ne...jamais...arrêter,  
  
Je...suis...désolée,  
  
Je...veux...les...tuer,  
  
Ne...peux...m'empêcher,  
  
Les...faire...souffrir,..."  
  
Pansy referma la porte en prenant soin de rester discrète. Le vent effaçait certaines syllabes, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour deviner quelles elles étaient et les intentions de celle qui les prononçait.  
  
Comme elle se trouvait naïve d'avoir cru que seulement en éloignant Draco, elle réussirait à le sauver et arrêter la folie destructive de Leïla. Cette fille était une diablesse et sa seule envie était de faire souffrir, sa seule valeur le mal.  
  
Pansy n'arrivait pas à se sortir les mots prononcer par Leïla de la tête. Comme s'ils s'étaient gravés là pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Elle fut alors prit d'une peur incontrôlable, ne sachant pas si Leïla en était la cause, si Draco l'était ou si c'était quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Silencieusement, elle s'aventura hors de sa chambre et fut surprise par le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Évidemment sa mère n'était pas là et Leïla était dehors, mais malgré cela, il aurait dû y avoir une sorte de bourdonnement rappelant la présence des domestiques.  
  
Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloirs et entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta à elle. Cette dernière était vide, alors elle ne s'attarda pas, et passa à la suivante. Elle fit ce petit manège pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la chambre de bébé du manoir. Celle-ci avait été autrefois construite pour Sylvia qui avait attendu un enfant, mais elle l'avait par la suite perdue. Ça avait été un choc terrible pour la nourrice, et depuis ce drame, personne n'avait plus jamais pénétré dans cette pièce. On construisit une nouvelle chambre lorsque Pansy vint au monde, laissant Sylvia dans son deuil.  
  
Pansy poussa tout de même la porte et découvrit avec horreur ce qui se cachait derrière. La pièce en tant que tel était d'apparence plutôt confortable et chaleureuse. Elle était bleu poudre coupé au centre par une petite bande rose bonbon. Le manque de clarté rendait la pièce beaucoup plus obscur. Il y avait un peu partout de petits meubles pour bébé et tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer retrouver dans une chambre pour nouveau-né. Dans le coin gauche il y avait un petit berceau blanc et à côté une berceuse. Seulement, la berceuse était dorénavant habitée.  
  
Sur la chaise reposait une femme qui tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé ensanglanté. Les sang qui recouvrait l'enfant provenait en fait d'une entaille poignardé dans le ventre de la femme. Mais si on regardait mieux, on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas vraiment un enfant que la femme tenait dans ses bras, mais plutôt une poupée. Et la femme n'était nul autre que Sylvia.  
  
Pansy ne put retenir son haut-le-coeur et se laissa glisser le long du mûr. Elle ferma les yeux d'horreur. Elle ne voulait plus voir le visage de Sylvia, déformé par la douleur. La douleur de la blessure ou du souvenir? Leïla était à la base de tout ça. Elle était au courant pour l'enfant perdu et s'en était servi pour achever sa nourrice.  
  
Pansy sentait la haine monter en elle. Leïla ne s'arrêterait donc jamais? Une rage s'empara alors d'elle et elle se releva d'un pas décidé. Elle affronterait le mal par le mal. Elle ne prit pas le temps de passer par les cuisines pour voir le massacre que Leïla avait pu commettre. Elle passa plutôt par la salle à manger où elle saisit un couteau tranchant. Un de ces couteaux dont on se sert pour trancher les viandes coriaces.  
  
Elle sortit par la porte de devant et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à Leïla qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas de sa demie-s?ur qui lui tournait toujours le dos, assise dans l'herbe mouillée.  
  
Pansy bien que trempée bouillait à l'intérieur. Jamais plus cette peste n'aurait l'occasion de lui faire mal. Elle ne pourrait plus la briser, elle ne toucherait plus jamais à un seul cheveux des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle irait brûler en enfer!  
  
Pendant ce temps Leïla continuait de chanter sa comptine dont Pansy comprenait de mieux en mieux le mots, malgré la pluie qui continuait de la fouetter.  
  
" Je fais du mal,  
  
Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter,...  
  
S'en fut trop. Pansy leva le poignard au dessus de sa tête et au moment où la lame commençait à s'enfoncer dans la chair de Leïla elle entendit les deux seconds vers:  
  
"Je suis désolée,  
  
Je ne veux pas les tuer,"  
  
Leïla poussa un cri qui déchira la tempête, mais ne se retourna pas, laissant seul ses longs cheveux noirs comme vue à Pansy. Celle-ci se dépêcha de retirer le couteau, mais il était trop tard, la blessure saignait abondamment et le couteau s'était enfoncé creux dans les entrailles. Elle restait pétrifié face au dos de cette demie-s?ur qui continuait de chanter, au milieux de ses gémissements. Les mots se faisaient de plus en plus difficile à saisir car Leïla souffrait visiblement.  
  
"Mais je ne peux m'empêcher,  
  
De les faire souffrir,"  
  
Leïla poussa un cri étouffé après le dernier mot et reprit son souffle difficilement. Elle recommença péniblement à chantonner sa comptine, alors que Pansy affolée se jetait près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la retourna au moment même où elle terminait sa comptine:  
  
"Car tel est la destinée,  
  
D'une enfant née pour tuer,  
  
Même si elle ne voulait qu'être aimée."  
  
Pansy regarda le visage de Leïla. Soudainement, il n'avait plus cette expression de dégoût, de mal, de ténèbres, de vengeance, d'haine. C'était un visage pâle et jeune. Un visage ruisselant de larmes. Au milieux, les deux grands yeux de Leïla la regardait avec une lueur infinie de tristesse, de douleur, de souffrance. Pansy n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir dans des yeux, pas même dans les siens.  
  
À ce moment Leïla poussa un dernier petit gémissement et se yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, montrant que s'en était maintenant finie sur terre pour elle. Pansy se mit à pleurer comme une enfant, regrettant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait tué Leïla se laissant guidé par la rage.  
  
Cet enfant n'avait pas voulu être ce qu'elle était. Elle avait tué un être innocent.  
  
Elle entendit des pas approché et se retourna pour voir Drago qui approchait. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut penché au-dessus du corps transpercé qu'elle tenait, pleurant à chaude larmes, il se précipita et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, continuant de pleurer à chaude larmes, alors que la tempête n'avait pas cessé.  
  
-Draco va t'en!- parvint-elle difficilement à dire au milieu de ses pleurs, alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête nichée au milieu de son épaule.  
  
-Quoi? -lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, plutôt comme un réconfort plutôt que comme une question.  
  
-Ne me pose pas de questions, tu dois partir d'ici et me jurer de ne plus jamais revenir. -continua-t-elle toujours en pleurant. Elle s'était un peu dégagé en le poussant tendrement.  
  
-Pansy, nous nous sauverons, nous irons nous cacher, mais ne me demande pas te t'abandonner. Leïla est morte, elle ne nous causera plus de problème...-  
  
-Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués qu'elles le sont déjà. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de partir et ne jamais essayer de me revoir, et j'en ferai de...-mais sa voix se brisa et elle baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.  
  
-Je t'aime Pansy, tu ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Je commence à peine à t'aimer et tu veux que je t'abandonne à nouveau. Je te promets une vie heureuse non pas parfaite, mais heureuse, et tu la refuses. Je ne peux pas te laisser, tu es ma seule raison de rester en vie...-dit-il essayant de refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
  
-Je t'en supplie Draco! Moi aussi je t'aime plus qu'il n'est permis d'aimer. Mais je fais ça pour nous. Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu dois partir et me promettre de ne jamais revenir! -dit-elle alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.  
  
Il la regarda alors avec plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un ultime baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, meurtrie par la douleur qui leur déchirait le coeur, Pansy détacha le pendentif autour de son cou et lui remit dans sa paume.  
  
-Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas. Refais-toi une vie Draco, fait le pour moi. Mais peut importe l'endroit où tu seras, je penserai à toi et tu sauras que je suis entrain de penser à la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir et regretter les bons moments. Je t'aime Draco. -dit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
Il replaça un mèche de ses cheveux bruns mouillés.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Pansy. -dit-il alors qu'une larme perdue glissait le long de sa joue.  
  
-Maintenant part, et ne te retournes pas...-finit-elle en étouffant un nouveau sanglot.  
  
Il effleura une dernière fois ses lèvres, serra le pendentif dans sa main et se partit sans se retourner comme elle le lui avait demander. Il ne le faisait que pour elle, car s'il s'était écouté, il serait retourné la prendre dans ses bras, plutôt que de l'abandonnée désespérée au milieu de ce manoir vide, avec une morte pour seule compagnie.  
  
Elle le regarda s'évanouir dans le brouillard, en même temps que son coeur, qu'il, sans l'ignorer totalement, amenait avec lui.  
  
Ses jambes ne purent pas la soutenir plus longtemps et elle s'effondra dans la verdure détrempée, alors que le ciel continuait de se déchirer au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'avait fait partir et maintenant elle le regrettait. Son coeur lui disait de le retenir, mais la raison lui disait de le laisser partir. Cette fois, ce fut la raison qui avait pris le dessus. Elle se pencha et pris la tête immobile de Leïla entre ses mains et la berça en déposant un petit baiser sur son front. Elle la détestait. Elle la détestait à mourir car c'était à cause d'elle si elle l'avait fait partir, mais en-même temps elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir... 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
***********************************  
  
Elle était là, debout devant la grande glace qu'elle avait placé dans sa chambre. Dès le moment où elle avait emménagé, elle avait mis cette glace et chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, elle se forçait à se regarder dans les yeux, contrairement à son habitude ancienne. Au début ça n'avait pas été facile, mais elle était restée des heures et des heures à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive. Maintes fois en se regardant, elle était partie à pleurer, mais maintenant, elle réussissait à mieux se contrôler, même si les souvenirs lui faisaient mal.  
  
Maintenant 22ans, Pansy M. Parkinson se ressemblait encore en quelques points. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux bruns, bouclés dans le bas. Elle avait continué de se maquiller pour paraître bien et posée. Elle avait quelque peu grandi, mais ses traits avaient changées. Plus matures, plus sérieux, et si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir de la déception dans ses traits. Elle avait à nouveau revêtu ce masque de froideur qui lui avait été si utile dans ses premières années de vie. Mais lorsqu'elle arrivait à la maison où qu'elle croisait son reflet dans la glace, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas elle.  
  
Elle continuait de s'observer, et la chose qui la marqua le plus se fut ses yeux. C'était eux qui avaient le plus changé. Jadis ils avaient déjà été brillants d'espoir, d'amour. Un peu plus tard, ils avait été vides, lasses, désespérés à cause d'un chagrin d'amour et à ce moment, elle avait cru la fin du monde venu. Mais maintenant lorsqu'elle les regardait, ce qu'elle y voyait, c'était bien pire que la fin du monde. Elle y lisait la honte et le mépris. Deux pupilles noires, qui vous lançaient un regard emplie de reproches et de honte lorsque vous les croisiez.  
  
Au début, cela lui avait été insupportable, mais maintenant elle y était habitué. Cinq ans à les confronter. Cinq ans seule, à vivre dans la douleur des souvenirs. La seule lueur dans ses yeux c'était "elle".  
  
Elle ne détourna pas les yeux et continua de faire face à ses mauvais souvenirs.  
  
" Je fais du mal,  
  
Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter,  
  
Je suis désolée,  
  
Je ne veux pas les tuer,  
  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher,  
  
De les faire souffrir,  
  
Car tel est la destinée,  
  
D'une enfant née pour tuer,  
  
Même si elle ne voulait qu'être aimée."  
  
Ces mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire depuis déjà bien longtemps et malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour les oublier, elle n'y était pas arrivée. La comptine continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Peu à peu elle avait appris à vivre avec l'idée qu'elle avait tué Leïla.  
  
Comme elle l'avait détesté et haït. Cette fille des enfers envoyée sur terre pour semer le mal, comme elle pensait autrefois. Un être humain dénudé de coeur ou de tout sentiment. Mais finalement, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était recevoir de l'affection, être aimée comme tout le monde. Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait être. Elle n'avait pas voulu être possédée par des pouvoir psychiques aussi diaboliques. Elle voulait seulement qu'on l'aime. Elle faisait mal sans le vouloir, elle luttait contre sa propre personnalité. Elle était née pour tuer mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être ce qu'elle était, et Pansy s'en était rendu compte trop tard.  
  
Tout de suite après, elle était partie du manoir et avait commencé une nouvelle vie ailleurs, un endroit où personne ne la connaissait. Nombre de fois elle aurait voulu se jeter à la mer et disparaître au milieu des vagues, mais elle avait tenue bon, et cela grâce à lui...et à "elle".  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle s'était promise se jour là, que ce serait la dernière, mais chaque fois elle repensait à lui et une amertume profonde refaisait surface. Elle l'avait éloigné sans lui donné la moindre explication, mais elle l'avait fait pour lui, pour son bien. Elle l'aimait encore, elle avait toujours le goût d'être près de lui. Elle avait réalisé qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne serait désormais plus jamais la même. Aujourd'hui, il devait être marié, avoir des enfants et une femme qu'il aimait. Dire que ça aurait pu être elle.  
  
-T'es prête maman? -demanda une petite voix.  
  
Une petite silhouette se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Une fillette sûrement pas plus âgée de 4 ans. Elle avait une chevelure blonde qui cascadait dans son dos. Les traits de son visage n'appartenait pas à Pansy. Peu de temps après tout ces évènements, elle avait réaliser qu'elle portait un enfant. Celui de Draco. Elle ne l'avait pas averti, ayant trop peur qu'il revienne, mais elle avait gardé l'enfant. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait de cette triste histoire. Le seule ressemblance entre elle et la fillette c'était les yeux. Pansy se surprit à souhaiter ne jamais y voir le même désespoir qu'elle voyait dans les siens. Cette petite fille qui reflétait l'innocence, mais qui s'en le savoir symbolisait bien des évènements macabres. Chaque fois que sa mère la voyait, il y avait cette tristesse qui s'allumait dans ses yeux. Elle lui rappelait Draco, Leïla, Sylvia, la mort, la souffrance, le détresse lu dans les yeux de Leïla. Mais malgré tout, elle était un réconfort pour elle.  
  
-Oui, Leïla, je suis prête ma chérie! -dit-elle en séchant sa dernière larme.  
  
**********************************  
  
Bon alors voilà...c'était le dernier chapitre...désolée de ne pas l,avoir posté plus tôt...disons que je l'avais tout simplement...oublié...parce que ça fait fort longtemps qu'il a été écrit...! Enfin...en espérant que vous aurez aimé! 


End file.
